Nice To Know You Care
by whitchry9
Summary: Sherlock is very sick. John is sick too, but he's ordinary, so he must have an ordinary sickness. Sherlock doesn't get the flu. So what is it that's wrong with him? Written in text style with me as Sherlock, Molly, and Mrs Hudson and my friend ThatCassidyGirl as John, Mycroft, Moriarty, and anyone else who appears.
1. Chapter 1

When did you leave? -SH

Yesterday morning. Remember? I packed, told you I was leaving (three times), and caught a cab. I'm at Harry's, remember? - JW

Right. I vaguely recall you leaving. How long will you be gone for? -SH

A couple of days. I left the fridge well-stocked, and Mrs. Hudson can get you anything else you need. Or, you could venture out yourself and get something to eat. It'll keep you from shooting holes in the walls. - JW

Eating slows me down. -SH

So does boredom. Now keep yourself occupied and try to destroy as few things as possible. - JW

I've obviously been busy, seeing as I've only just noticed you're gone. -SH

That's not being busy, Sherlock. That's being oblivious. - JW

I'm a detective John. It's impossible for me to be oblivious. -SH

Or humble. - JW

Nevertheless... -SH

Do you remember when Moriarty sent us a dead fruit bat last week? -SH

I wish I could forget. From now on, you open the post. - JW

Anyways, yes, I do. Why? - JW

No reason. -SH

Although, on a completely unrelated note, I think I'm sick. -SH

An experiment gone wrong again? - JW

No. -SH

What's wrong? Fever or something? I'm sure Mrs. Hudson will make you some soup if you need it. - JW

Yes. Fever. And I've been sleeping John. SLEEPING! ME! -SH

You've been sleeping? Then I believe you should go stand out in the rain and try to remain sick for as long as possible. Maybe I'll get some rest if you're not constantly shooting things and hollering at all hours. - JW

Fine. Don't even care. I'll just die here and you can come home and put my skull next to the other one. -SH

Besides it's not raining. -SH

Oh, I care, Sherlock. I care deeply. Mostly about my sleep, but I care. - JW

I'm kidding, Sherlock. Stop by the doctor's if you're not feeling well. I'll be back in a couple of days, but I'll keep texting to check in. If you die, then I might have to take up your role, and where would the world be then? - JW

Completely and utterly lost. -SH

But I'm not going to the doctors. They're all idiots. -SH

...Thank you, Sherlock. Thanks so much. - JW

You don't listen do you? I said 'they'. Of which you are not included in because you are not there. Although at this rate... -SH

Is it possible that you're even more annoying via mobile texts than in real life? I'll phone Lestrade and tell him not to bother you for a few days. - JW

No, I can still work. -SH

Sherlock, even consulting detectives are allowed sick days. Now go lie down, have some soup, and watch the telly. - JW

***later***

Mrs Hudson won't make me anymore tea. -SH

How much have you had? - JW

Does it matter? I'm sick John. I need fluids! -SH

Try juice! Sherlock, my sister is sick as well, that's why I came. I can't come back right now, but I'll see if I can catch the train tomorrow. In the meantime, do as Mrs. Hudson tells you, and get some rest. - JW

Juice? We have juice? And she's not sick, she's detoxing. And all Mrs Hudson is doing is complaining. She's making my headache worse! -SH

You're a big boy, Sherlock, you can handle this. I'm sure Molly would come over to take care of you if need be, though. You like Molly, right? - JW

Molly deals with dead people. She hardly has a bedside manner. -SH

Oh and what is your temperature supposed to be? -SH

37 degrees Celsius. Ish. Why? What's yours at? - JW

Oh. Not that. I'll try again though. It could have been an error. -SH

Fine. I'm coming home now. And I'll bring more tea. - JW

And what about your sister? -SH

She's doing a bit better. All she needs is rest now. Truth be told, Sherlock...I'm not feeling so great... - JW

Do you have a fever? -SH

Mine is 39.4 In case you were wondering. -SH

I'm not sure, haven't got a thermometer with me, but if I were to guess, then yes. - JW

And I get to choose what we watch on the telly. - JW

It's all crap anyway. -SH

Except for the reruns of classic 'Doctor Who' episodes they're airing tonight. - JW

So, what are your symptoms? - JW

Oh going to diagnose me are you? Well then. High grade fever, severe headache, muscle aches, joint pain, and exhaustion. -SH

Sounds like common influenza. Serious, yes, but not life-threatening. - JW

Right. Because Sherlock Holmes would be stricken down with the common flu. -SH

Right. Sorry. I forgot that you're not a human being like the rest of us, and therefore are incapable of getting the flu. - JW

Obviously. -SH

I think it could have something to do with Moriarty's little 'present'. Was Mrs Hudson here when we got that? -SH

I don't think so...no, she was getting her prescription for her herbal soothers for her hip. Wait, so you think it's some kind of virus? - JW

Good. -SH

And yes. You are the doctor remember? Think back to medical school... -SH

I...don't know. I was going into the army, and was a little focused on bullet extraction and quickly stopping the flow of blood to study which animals can give you a fever! - JW

No need to get huffy. Your loud texting is making my head throb. -SH

Perhaps you should call in some of your doctor favours. -SH

It would probably be best for Mrs Hudson if she went to her sister's for a while. So she doesn't die. -SH

Get a consult on the flu? I'd be a laughing stock, Sherlock, me! 'John Watson needs a second opinion on the flu'! - JW

But, yes, we'll send Mrs. Hudson to her sister's, just so she doesn't catch it. - JW

We've already been over this. I don't get the flu. You, sure. But not me. -SH

Perhaps you could have Molly come over to get some swabs to run tests. -SH

You want Molly to get sick, too? - JW

I mean, I know she'd do it quite happily, but... - JW

Tell her to come in a HAZMAT suit. -SH

And bring one for me, maybe? - JW

You're the one calling her, ask her whatever you like. -SH

... - JW

She'll be right over with two HAZMAT suits and a coffee. - JW

I don't want any coffee. -SH

I figured, but she offered, so... - JW

I could use some painkillers though. -SH

Okay, so it's not the flu. What do you think it is? Malaria? -JW

Possibly. Where are you? -SH

I don't have orthostatic hypotension, but it's not a must have for diagnosis. -SH

I've just stopped off at the Tesco for some medicine and some more tea. Do you need anything else? Do you figure it's typhoid fever then, perhaps? Do I need to phone an ambulance? - JW

Tesco's doesn't have morphine. And no ambulance. I will be perfectly fine in our flat. Perfectly fine being a relative term. -SH

No. No more drugs. If you want drugs, you can get them from the hospital. I'll be right there with the tea. - JW

Didn't you stop by the hospital? -SH

No. And if you want anything from the hospital, you'll have to go there yourself. Which, in my medical opinion, probably wouldn't hurt. Any new symptoms? - JW

I keep hearing this irritating voice. Probably irrelevant though. -SH

Are you sure it's not just Mrs. Hudson? - JW

No, it's distinctly masculine and doctorly. -SH

Is Doctor Who playing on the telly again? - JW

Oh, do you mean me? - JW

The sad part is you don't even know how dense you are. -SH

Mrs Hudson left me. -SH

Tea John. I need tea. -SH

I'm here, Sherlock. Just coming up the stairs. And I've got the tea. How are you doing? - JW

Dreadfully. -SH

Have you deduced what it is yet? - JW

Don't be ridiculous John, I'm not the doctor. -SH

No, you're the world's only consulting detective. I'm out of ideas...I need you to figure this out. - JW

You're so incredibly transparent. I've already given my opinion, which is to call up some of those colleagues of yours. Now you're mostly annoying me, probably just to check to see if I've overdosed on anything, or have otherwise dulled my mental capacities. -SH

What day is it by the way? -SH

Look, Sherlock, the only other things I can think of are incredibly rare... - JW

And it's Tuesday. - JW

And when did you get back from your sister's? -SH

And any of those would be quite fitting. Unordinary diseases... yes quite fitting. -SH

Just now, Sherlock. I just got back now. And I'm not good at chasing zebras. It could be any number of things... - JW

Oh. Then why are you texting me if you're here? -SH

Molly's not here with the HAZMAT suits yet. No offense. - JW

None taken. Although I was sure she would've rushed right over. -SH

So I take it you're feeling better? -SH

She texted. Caught in traffic. And not particularly, but I don't think whatever's wrong with me is life-threatening. Yours, maybe. - JW

I suppose I should feel happy about that then. In an odd sort of way. -SH


	2. Chapter 2

John, where have you gone now? -SH

Shopping. - JW

What day is it then? -SH

Wednesday...all day. - JW

Don't be clever John. Last I remember it was Tuesday. Has Molly been here? -SH

Yeah, she came over for a drink last night. Why? - JW

Did she do swabs for testing? -SH

Testing for what? - JW

EVERYTHING. -SH

I'm kidding, Sherlock. My phone's been going off constantly with your complaining. And yes, she's going to run the swabs through testing. I'm supposed to go over to the lab later to try to diagnose you. - JW

And I'm feeling better, by the way, thanks. - JW

I've been texting you? Why don't I remember? And I did ask earlier, well I suppose it was yesterday, that I supposed I should be glad that you weren't sick while I still was. So. -SH

...Fine. And yes, I've had over 20 texts this morning from you. Check your sent messages. Mostly about how sick you feel, and then I think you're fever flared up or something, because they got a little delirious after that. - JW

So I did. Probably best if we both disregard the content of those. -SH

I think the one about the badger was my favourite. Do the washing up for a week and I won't show Lestrade. - JW

If I don't die first you mean. -SH

Of note: I think I'm actually paler than usual. -SH

I didn't think that was even possible...are you transparent? -JW

No, but that would make it so much easier for you wouldn't it? My organs would be visible for diagnosing. Speaking of which... -SH

...What is it? - JW

Nothing. -SH

Except a rash. -SH

Sherlock, strange and rare diseases are not my forte. I'd suggest searching the symptoms on the Internet, but my computer's down. I'll ring the hospital's IT department as soon as I get back, and I'll call in for a consult. Try not to die in the next hour, okay? I can't afford the flat on my own. - JW

...Plus, I'd be...upset. - JW

Oh not in the next hour don't worry. The experiment will take at least that long to finish, and there's no way I'm dying before I get the results from those fingers. -SH

Computer working yet? JOHN? DID YOU CALL JIM FROM IT? -SH

No, Sherlock, I'm pretty sure they've fired Moriarty from the hospital. And I have to come home to get my laptop first...just a few minutes away, actually. I did call ahead to the IT department though...got someone called Rich Stream or something like that. - JW

Oh. Right. Maybe I'm still a bit feverish. -SH

YOU ARE A BLOODY IDIOT -SH

Sherlock, I think you're delirious again...get some sleep. I'll sneak in and get my laptop, and we'll see if we have a diagnosis by the time you wake up. - JW

Sherlock does not need more sleep. Sherlock needs drugs and a diagnosis. In that order. -SH

How about a diagnosis and then the appropriate drugs. In THAT order. I'm just coming up the stairs for my laptop. - JW

Obvious. You are like an elephant. -SH

And you're an...an...otter or something!- JW

We agreed. -SH

While you're here make me some tea. -SH

... - JW

The tea? -SH

***Later* **

Forgot the tea. Sorry, I'll get you some when I get back. Which should be any time, since the best Molly, the Internet and I can figure is a tropical virus. Does that make sense? Are you vomiting or bleeding at all? - JW

So by all means, with those clever minds working together it must be infallible! -SH

Oh and yes. -SH

Would've been good to know that! I'm sending...someone...over to check on you until I get there, just in case you start to seize or something. You might actually have to go to the hospital. - JW

No blood John! -SH

So calm down. Just vomiting, which as you pleasantly pointed out earlier, is a symptom of influenza. -SH

Although it's nice to know you care. -SH

...Sherlock, we've been panicking, and you figure it's just the flu. Make your own tea until I get there. I'll call Anderson and tell him to forget about coming over. You do know you're impossible, don't you? - JW

No, by all means send Anderson over. I'd love to see him while I have a potentially deadly virus. And I never said it was or wasn't the flu, just that symptoms are similar. So, come home, make me tea, and BRING DRUGS. -SH

Some anti-nausea drugs would be brilliant. Might have to be injections though. -SH

Sending Molly over. Going to make a run back to the hospital for supplies.- JW

Hopefully she won't feel obliged to make small talk. Not her strong suit. -SH

Be nice, Sherlock. She likes you! - JW

Obvious. -SH

Just...don't make her cry again. And don't bring up any of her past/present/future boyfriends. It's always a bit not good when you do. - JW

John. Dreadful. Hurry. I pretended to fall asleep so she would stop talking and she came over to feel my forehead. -SH

Sherlock...behave yourself. Why don't you deduce things about me to her. Like, what does my shampoo say about me? That should be fun. - JW

Don't want to. -SH

Sherlock, I'm not your babysitter. Say something nice to her. She'll say something and you say something...not rude...back. That's called 'conversation'. As you've pointed out, Molly will probably carry most of it, so follow her lead. I'm nearly there, anyways. Caught in traffic. Some American driving on the wrong side of the road. - JW

Idiots. Obvious. And I'll try, fine? -SH

Yes, good. - JW

Work is not a good topic. -SH

Okay, good. Well, what else can you talk about? - JW

No, not GOOD! -SH

She didn't want to talk about how she wanted to die either. -SH

Or any of my experiments. -SH

No, Sherlock, some people don't like to talk about those sort of things. Why don't you talk about what's been on telly lately. You've been watching a lot of that. - JW

Crap telly. Nothing to discuss. -SH

Besides, I don't very much feel like talking. My throat hurts. -SH

Then tell Molly that. Nicely. I'm here now, anyways. - JW

**Molly, I'm no longer talking with you because you're tedious and dull and I simply don't have the patience, as I am ill and possibly dying. And my throat hurts too much to talk. -SH**

You look ridiculous in that. -SH

Why hasn't Molly left? -SH

I can hear you two whispering. -SH

NO hospital. You said yourself the other doctors would laugh at you. Besides, I look much better. -SH

How I feel is irrelevant. -SH

**Also, your tea making skills need work. -SH**

Bored. -SH

Sherlock, do you want me to go to the corner store and buy you a colouring book? Because I don't know what else to do to entertain you. I can grab a couple mysteries from the library if you want. Molly's just leaving, but she'll be back. And how you feel is not irrelevant; it can be a major indicator that something is seriously wrong. - JW

Why is she coming back? She BOTHERS me. Mysteries are BORING. And dreadful. Are you satisfied with that? I feel dreadful. -SH

_What else did you want me to get besides the antiemetics John? -Moll_y

What, not good enough of a description for the doctor? Fine. I'm simultaneously freezing and melting and can't lie still due to shivering. My throat is parched, even with all the tea you've been so kindly making for me, and I doubt it could make a sound at the moment. I feel about as strong as Mrs Hudson and my entire being is aching like she claims her hip does. I have this strange rash, but it isn't itchy, and my brain feels like it could come apart at the seams, even more so than usual. And right, I'm been throwing up for the last couple of hours, which I do believe even you have noticed. Happy? -SH

_He does seem rather more irritable than usual. Shall I grab some baby tylenol? -Molly_

No, I'm not happy you're sick, but if you refuse to go to a hospital, there's only so much I can do. I'm an army doctor; I deal with wounds, not, like I said before, rare illnesses, which, by the way, is far more likely in this case than a flu! - JW

...I'm sorry. Just frustrated. - JW

Understandably. Having to put up with Harry, then Molly in a span of less than 48 hours. -SH

It has only been 48 hours right? -SH

_He'll be all right, just the anti-nausea stuff, please. And maybe a sedative. And a Sudoku book or something. Sherlock's going out of his unreasonably large mind, here. - John_

_Alright. Any iv fluids or anything? He was still throwing up when I left and wasn't too keen on drinking anything. -Molly_

_Although he did send me a text complaining about how I made the tea, so maybe you can get him to drink. -Molly_

_Yes. IV fluids sound good. I think he's had enough tea for now. Hurry back. Especially with the Sudoku book. - John_

I can hear you texting Molly. -SH

_Alright, got it all and am heading back. Chose the sudoku book with the 'evil' puzzles so that should occupy him for a while. -Molly_

Sherlock, I've a half a mind to take that phone away from you. Then you'll have to suffer in silence and not gripe about anyone. Molly will be here soon with everything you asked for. - JW

How else will I inform you when I start bleeding from every orifice? -SH

Are you planning on it? - JW

No, but you seem to be. -SH

And I never asked Molly for anything. Except silence. -SH

_There's been some sort of accident with one of the tubes. A bomb or something. Lots of people hurt. I should be there soon. -Molly_

Molly's going to be a bit late, you'll be happy to know, but she has your drugs, so you're going to have to wait. Fancy a game of Cluedo? - JW

You play it wrong.- SH

Besides, you've been working rather hard on staying out of the same room as me. -SH

_I'm here now, just coming up the stairs. -Molly_

Molly must be here, I can hear her. -SH

You are utterly dreadful with needles. You call yourself a doctor? -SH

**Molly, when John kills me because of his pitiful technique and lacking diagnostic skills, please sue him for malpractice and use the money to make Anderson's life miserable. -SH**

**No, it doesn't really matter how, just please don't be boring. -SH**

That's it. Give me your phone. - JW

Need I remind you of the BLEEDING?- SH

Besides, you hurt me! -SH

_I told you he was irritable. -Molly_

Look, I'll get you a plaster. Now STOP whining! - JW

I think I'll sleep now. If I die, you'll always remember this moment. Tell Molly it's not necessary to stay, unless it's for your emotional support. Good night. -SH


	3. Chapter 3

Where did you go, and why is Molly babysitting? -SH

Sherlock, I've gone out for the morning. Looking for work. I don't know how long you'll be out of commission, and someone has to pay the rent for the flat. Molly's there with you. Try not to whine too much. -JW

She can always just choose to ignore my texts. You never seem to though. -SH

You and I both know she would never ignore a text from you.- JW

The rash has spread somewhat. And I think you're overdosing me with fluids because I now have... I believe they are called 'cankles'... obviously too much crap telly. -SH

You'll get over your ankles, they're probably not that bad. -JW

Sure, ignore symptoms. -SH

What does Molly say? Have her text me. And NO stealing her phone to make it look like she agrees with you if she doesn't. -JW

**John's feeling needy. You should probably text him. -SH**

_He has been watching too much crap telly. At least he's learning new words. -Molly_

_Yes, but is 'cankle' really a word? And how does he look? - John_

_Symptom-wise, I mean. - John_

_Oh. Well, he's complaining about the rash, but he won't let me look, so it's hard to tell. And he hasn't made a sound, only texting. He did drink a cup of tea though. -Molly_

John what day is it? -SH

You first started to complain about five days ago, Sherlock. You've been asleep for the last couple of days, though. - JW

What day of the WEEK? -SH

_Thanks for looking after him, Molly. You're a life saver. And would you please tell Sherlock it's Saturday? Let me know if any other symptoms develop or worsen. I wish he'd let us take him to a hospital. - John_

Why on earth are you looking for work on a Saturday? And you honestly expected me to believe I slept for that long? What did you do to me? -SH

_John, I think he's seizing, what do I do? Help! -Molly_

_Molly, calm down, he's going to be okay! Clear everything away from him so he can't hurt himself. Don't hold him down, and don't try to give him anything until he's fully aware. He won't swallow his tongue or anything, so just leave him. And call the paramedics would you? I'll meet you at the hospital. - John_

_Calm down? YOU'RE NOT HERE. And now he's sort of awake and won't let me call an ambulance because he says no hospitals! And even though he hasn't eaten anything for 5 days he's still stronger than me. -Molly_

_Molly, now is NOT the time to give in to his...whims. The man needs a hospital. They may have to tranquilize him to get him there, but at least he'll be getting proper help. Just try to...calm him until the paramedics get there, as best you can. I'm sorry, but that's all you can do for him right now. -John_

_Right. Called them. We'll meet you there. -MH_

_Thanks Molly. By the way, I think Sherlock is developing a bit of a crush on you. - John_

_Not too likely. He just bit me. -MH_

Sherlock! Put the phone down, and be nice to the paramedics who should be coming up the stairs at any moment. And don't hurt Molly. Physically or emotionally.- JW

Well. I suppose I should be proud of you. Although it's hardly fair when I've just recovered from what was likely a seizure, have a fever of 40, and have just begun to cough up blood. But well done. -SH

Im very tured. Will you becoming? -SH

I'll meet you at the hospital soon, all right? - JW

John helpppp1! -SH

_The paramedics are here now, and Sherlock bit one of them before he started seizing again, which was probably for the best. We'll be at the hospital soon. -Molly_

_And he didn't actually bite me. He did sit on me though. -Molly_

_Oh for-I have never met a more stubborn...It's like I'm dealing with a child. What is it about hospitals that he doesn't like, anyways? - John_

_And Molly, he'll be okay. You do know that, right? - John_

_He did look rather dreadful. He was beginning to cough up blood and, if possible, looked paler than usual. We're here now. Where are you? -Molly_

_In the elevator. What room are you in? - John_

_We're in the ICU. I'm sure you can find us. He's sort of awake again. -Molly_

_Give him his space. I'll take the responsibility for this one. - John_

_Oh I really don't mind staying. But I suppose I can go back to the flat and clean up for the landlady. Mrs Hudson is it? She's such a dear and Sherlock made such a mess. -Molly_

_Before the paramedics got there, while he was sitting on me, he looked a bit crazed, he's probably delirious with the fever, but he was begging me to not let them take him. He was muttering something about Mycroft, and never being let go. But don't tell him I told you, okay? -Molly_

_Mycroft? The only stories he has involving him and Mycroft are from their childhood. Do you figure something bad happened when he was younger? An accident that sent him to hospital, maybe? - John_

_I don't know John, he was a bit delirious and mentioned something about an otter too, so I don't know what was true or not. -Molly_

_I didn't mean you had to leave if you don't want to, just to stay outside his range of motion. I'll take care of the flat later. - John_

_I'm sure he won't have a problem leaving when the doctor's give him the okay. They might have to restrain him until then, but... - John_

_Oh. Alright. I've just run down to grab something to eat, and maybe to the gift store. Want anything? -Molly_

_Yes, actually. Could you grab some notepaper and a pen. I'm going to spend some time writing a blog entry until Sherlock comes round. - John_

_Of course. Oh they have these adorable plush things that I'm sure Sherlock will love. I'll just grab one of them and be right back. -Molly_

_Actually, Molly, would you do me a favour? I left my laptop at the flat. Also, would you grab Sherlock's phone? He'll be wanting it before he's even fully awake, I'm sure. - John_

_Oh sure. -Molly_

_Got the laptop, but I couldn't find his phone. I had to clean up a bit while I looked for it and I still didn't find it. -Molly_

_Strange. Oh well, thanks for taking a look. See you in a few minutes. - John_

_Yeah. He may have lost it in the ambulance or in A&E. He was flailing about a bit. -Molly_


	4. Chapter 4

From the blog of John H. Watson:

Sherlock Holmes is in the hospital. It is quite possibly the last place on Earth the world's only Consulting Detective would like to be, but he seems rather too busy between seizures and bouts of unconscious delirium to care much. I can't imagine how angry he's going to be with me when he recovers, but I'd rather face his wrath than have him die due to his own stubbornness.

Molly has been a great help, watching him and taking care of him when I needed to go out, either out of necessity or just because I needed a break. She was the one with him today when he had the first seizure. I wasn't there, but Molly texted me in a panic. I gave her the best advice I could but, Sherlock being Sherlock, recovered enough to grab her phone and fake a text to me. Thankfully, he signed the text wrong, and I realized what had happened. I called the paramedics, and here I am, sitting in a hospital room, waiting for my friend to wake up and begin to verbally abuse me.

We're waiting on an official diagnosis, and I admit that I fear the worse. I wish I had studied rare diseases more in school... I feel so useless right now.

Comment by anonymous: And as always, you see, but you do not observe. Verbal abuse is hardly necessary.

Comment by not_moriarty: Did you like the little present I sent you?

Reply by anonymous: It was quite interesting in fact. People often give gifts that they wish they could receive themselves. Shall we delve into what that means about you?

Reply by John: Nice try, Moriarty. A very nice try. But Sherlock Holmes will always be smarter than you...always. And until the day he defeats you once and for all, I will enjoy seeing you beaten every time.

Reply by not_moriarty: Oh so he's on the mend is he? I do worry about him so...

Comment by MrsHudsonnotyourhousekeeper: Oh Dear! Well John you Don't worry about anything, I'll take care of the Flat, you Just make sure You're there for Him Dearie. 3

Reply by John: Thanks Mrs Hudson, but we're not actually together.

Comment by DIGreg: So he wasn't just exaggerating this time? Well, I do hope he gets well soon, we could use his help on a couple of cases.

Reply by John: Well you know he's properly sick when he refuses to come to a crime scene and make you all look like idiots.

Reply by John: No offence.

Reply by dinoanderson: Oh no, no offence taken. We're practically tripping over ourselves without him.

Comment by undercoverumbrella: So how is he doing John? Any word on a diagnosis yet?

Reply by John: They're calling it a hemorrhagic fever...unique and difficult to deal with. Fitting, don't you think?

Reply by undercoverumbrella: Oh, my brother is nothing if not dramatic.

Reply by anonymous: Ahem. Mycroft, you could just have asked me how I was doing.

John. Home. -SH

And you can't talk at me, it hurts my ears. -SH

So you and Molly will have to text each other. For the best anyway, her voice is annoying. -SH

Magic word? - JW

I'm obviously much better now that I'm getting drugs. -SH

As evidence, note the lack of delirious behaviour. -SH

Sherlock, with you, sometimes it's hard to tell. - JW

Also, no seizures for aboutttttttttttttteernjkui70 yhjbsdlkpu98320rople';fds,lvd -SH

Sherlock? Are you all right? Or did you just pocket-dial me again? -JW

_John, he had another seizure and started coughing up blood, then just stopped breathing, so they intubated him and drugged him... a lot... which may be best. Hurry back. -Molly_

_How is he doing? Do they still think it's an hemorrhagic fever? Ebola virus, is it? - John_

_Maybe. It's between that and another one, but they're pretty much the same. -Molly_

_They're doing genetic tests to see exactly what strain of the virus it is, so they can figure out how he got it. -Molly_

_He's going to need a bunch of blood transfusions, and they're having a bit of difficulty getting the blood. Seems there's a shortage cause of the tube accident. -Molly_

_What blood type is he again? - John_

_B negative -Molly_

_I'm coming upstairs. Tell the doctors I'm O negative. - John_

_They seem very excited about that. -Molly_

Blog post:

Comment by not_moriarty: Did you like my other little present?

The implications of it are probably setting in right about... now?

Reply by John: What other gift? What have you done? If he dies, I swear...I will hunt you down.

Reply by not_moriarty: The distraction.

_Molly, it's Moriarty. Moriarty caused the accident on the tube. Tell the doctors I'm seconds away. The can take a pint, heck, they can take all of it. Just do not let them let Sherlock die! Someone has to take down Moriarty, and I can't do it alone. - John_

_I don't think they're be too pleased with bleeding you dry. -Molly_

_I don't care! Whatever it takes, Molly! Whatever it takes! - John_

_I'll go get tested, and you can talk to the people at the yard. What about his brother? I heard he works in government. -Molly_

_What can Mycroft do?! I don't have any proof, and it's not as if they are likely to be able to find Moriarty without Sherlock. What is he going to do? Pass legislation that says Sherlock can't die? The man is seizing and coughing up blood! Her Majesty The Queen couldn't do anything now...not unless she's O negative! - John_

_...Sorry, Molly. I'm just...I'm worried. - John_

_I was talking about Mycroft for blood. Brothers often have the same blood type. -Molly_

_I'm positive, so it won't work. -Molly_

_Lestrade is positive as well. So is the one who calls Sherlock a freak, but the one Sherlock calls an idiot could be a match. -Molly_

_Yeah, but Anderson isn't very likely to donate ANYTHING to Sherlock. And I'll call Mycroft, but he may be busy running the country. Though he probably owes Sherlock a favour or two, so we'll see. - John_

_Running it? Oh dear... I heard it was minor. Well, Mrs Hudson is too old, and I don't know anyone else. -Molly_

_Well...and this could be ridiculous...but doesn't Sherlock have a bit of a fan-following? Couldn't we put a notice out on a website for people to donate blood for Sherlock? Then we could help him and the tube accident victims at the same time. - John_

_Try your site. And his. -Molly_

From the Blog of Doctor John H. Watson: Uhm...hello, everyone on the Internet. As you may have heard, there was a major accident on the tube recently, and the hospitals are looking for as many people to donate blood as possible. As well, Sherlock is also in need of some blood, after an incident earlier this week. So if anyone out there can, and is willing to, please donate blood at the closest available location. Thank you all so much.

Comment on 'The Science of Deduction' by John: Please visit my blog for an important message. Sherlock has helped lots of people, and he needs us now.

_Molly! While they're taking blood from me, can you run back to the flat (really sorry), and see if there is any blood in the freezer? I'd explain, but I really can't. You know Sherlock and his experiments. It's worth a look, anyways. Thanks so much. - John_

_Sure. I'll pop over there. But I guess I don't need to look for his phone, since he obviously managed to hold onto it even while seizing multiple times. I'll never understand him. -Molly_

_Bloody hell John. I don't know how you live with this. Dead rats and bits of... I don't even know. And three bags of blood, labelled and dated. Do you have a cooler or something in the flat? -Molly_

_Molly, I don't think I've ever heard (or read) you swear before! I'd forgotten how bad it was. I sort of have gotten used to it, but every now and then he brings home something that just...anyways, we don't have a cooler, but Mrs. Hudson might. Do you mind asking her? Thanks again. - John_

_Alright, I'm on my way, Mrs Hudson let me borrow hers, but she said if it gets bloody we have to replace it. And John? Never ask me to look in the kitchen again. -Molly_

_How's he holding up? -Molly_

_Understood. And on my honour, no more delving into that fridge, I promise. He's still out. I think. He could be faking. Maybe I'll loudly state an incorrect fact and see if he twitches. - John_

_It's hard to fake with all those drugs and blood loss. Wait till I get there, because I want to see that. -Molly_

_Molly, I really have to thank you again. You've been invaluable through all of this. I thank you, and Sherlock...well, he's not ungrateful either, I'm sure. After all this we should have tea or coffee or something. - John_

_Oh! No, I didn't mean...I mean, I know that you and Sherlock...I just meant so we can talk about Sherlock and being verbally berated all the time and medical things and all that... - John_

_Oh, no problem. It's nice being able to be in the same room as him without being yelled at or insulted. He may be unconscious, but..._

_I'm almost there. Just ignore the stupid things I'm saying. I'm worried too. -Molly_

Summary of comments left by fangirls on the blogs: AHH! I'm going to go out and get tested and he can have all my blood. Part of me will be in him. Etc.

_You know, you're right. When he's unconscious, one can actually forget how aggravating he is when he's awake. Apparently, though, hospitals and blood donor clinics all over the world are receiving an influx of excited donors, though some of them are getting a little hysterical when they find out if they are or aren't B-. Tons of comments on my rather less-than-eloquent blog post. - John_

_He almost looks like a baby. Sweet..._

_Or O negative. Even better. I read one particularity disturbing comment where one girl threatened to slice herself open to bleed herself out for him. Crazy... -Molly_

_Hopefully between Sherlock's preprepared blood and yours he should be looking a bit better. I never thought he could get paler than he was, but I guess I was wrong. He looks a bit like death doesn't he? -Molly_

_Molly, don't worry. I don't think even death could conquer Sherlock Holmes. He, or we, will outwit it somehow. He'll be okay, Molly, you have to believe that. - John_

_Right. Right. It's just hard to sit here and watch him like this. I can't help but feel he would be annoyed with me for seeing him like this. -Molly_

_Sherlock doesn't like anyone to know he is human. It's up to the few of us who do know to take care of that part of him, no matter how he fights. - John_

_I think I'm going to run home for a bit. Shower and change maybe. Need anything while I'm out?_

_And do let me know if anything changes. -Molly_

_You do that. I'll keep watch and let you know the moment anything happens. Bye, Molly. - John_

_But just so you know, when I get back, I'll be kicking you out. You can go have a nap or eat or something, but you've been sitting with him for days. It's not healthy. -Molly_

_And sleeping in those chairs in a HAZMAT suit does not count as sleeping. -Molly_

_I'm not leaving. I don't care how I look or feel, I'll survive. I need to be here in case...in case he wakes up. I want him to know that we care. - John_

_No. John, you will be leaving for a little bit. You've lost blood, you haven't eaten or slept properly in what? Three, four days? I will get Sherlock's brother to help me if I must, but that probably wouldn't go as well as if you did it voluntarily. -Molly_

_Hopefully it won't come to that. Hopefully Sherlock will come 'round before Mycroft can get here. :) - John_

From the blog of Doctor John H. Watson: Sherlock, please don't be dead. Please don't die. I told her to believe that you'd be all right, but I'm having trouble with it myself. Be strong for you, for us, for the world. The world needs Sherlock Holmes right now, and all it's got is a bloody useless John Watson. Please, Sherlock, hurry up and get better.

Comment by not_moriarty: Oh John, that's so sweet. It's nice to know someone cares about our little 'virgin'. ;)

Reply by John: You see, Moriarty, this is a concept you'll never grasp. I CARE about him. And that's enough to baffle you, isn't it? It is love, but not like that. Sherlock is like my brother, and I don't want to lose him. Especially not to you.


	5. Chapter 5

_Molly, he's coming round again. He's a bit groggy (or as groggy as Sherlock gets), but he's awake. - John_

_Oh dear. Does he have his phone back? -Molly_

**I'm mad at you. -SH**

_Never mind. -Molly_

Sherlock? How are you feeling? - JW

I hate you. -SH

_I think I'll just stay in the waiting room for a while. -Molly_

So...much better then? - JW

*angry silence*

_Probably a good idea. - John_

John, make them take the tube out. -SH

From the blog of Doctor John H. Watson: Sherlock came to today. He was...well, he was pretty much like he normally is, you'll all be glad to know.

John! -SH

Just...rest. QUIETLY! - JW

BORED. -SH

YOU'VE ONLY JUST WOKEN UP! How can you be bored already?! - JW

Obvious. Sleeping is boring. -SH

Home- SH

No. Not yet. I am not taking you home just to have you start seizing or bleeding again. You gave us a scare, Sherlock! - JW

Have you figured it out yet? -SH

They're saying it's Ebola...something else. It's a hemorrhagic fever, anyways. -JW

Wrong!- SH

Well, partially anyway. -SH

YOU know what it is?! Why don't you just tell us?! - JW

I've been unconscious and drugged. It would have been a little difficult. Now, get them to take this tube out or I will. -SH

Tell me what it is, and MAYBE you can take the tube out. No promises. -JW

M -SH

A -SH

R -SH

B -SH

U -SH

R -SH

G -SH

Now. Or else. -SH

Or else what? - JW

I will. And that will be much messier. -SH

I'll get the nurse. - JW

No, no nurse. Just you. -SH

Fine. I'll be right there. - JW

Yes. Yes you will. -SH

From the blog of Doctor John H. Watson:

Sherlock got a little...agitated today, so we've given him something to help him sleep for a little while longer. The doctors and nurses are doing the best they can.

What are you doing? JOHN. STOP IT. -SH

I hatew ypu agaidn. -SH

Have a good sleep, Sherlock. - JW

bgoreeeedddddddddd- SH

_I read the blog post, is everything okay? -Molly_

_Sherlock's being Sherlock again. Which I guess is a good thing. He says it's something called 'Marburg'. I've told the doctors, and they say that it's quite likely. No treatment except to treat the symptoms, though. So it's just a waiting game now. - John_

_Oh dear. All right then. -Molly_


	6. Chapter 6

The Science of Deduction

If anyone out there reads this and cares, I am being held against my will at Bart's hospital. Please come rescue me.

Comment by John: Really Sherlock? You're in a hospital. Because you're sick!

Comment by undercoverumbrella: Sherlock, if you insist on misbehaving I will take measures to ensure your safety.

Reply by Sherlock: Is that so.

Reply by undercoverumbrella: Don't tempt me.

The Science of Deduction

Please ignore my last post. Apparently, I will lose all internet privileges if I claim I'm being held hostage. Which, as you can tell, is not at all true. Clearly.

So, it's been a busy couple of days. Or a week. Time seems to have escaped me slightly. John left. He went somewhere. Then he came back. The details of that are fuzzy.

Anyway. About two weeks ago we received a lovely present in the mail from our favourite consulting criminal. It contained a dead fruit bat which was infected with the Marburg virus.

Strangely enough, I was infected and John was not, which is odd because he was the one who opened the post. Likely because a virus that uncommon chose an equally uncommon host.

Either way, the fact remains that it was I who was infected.

John insisted that I just had the flu, but I told him that I never get sick with just the flu. He didn't believe me. (And yet, who was right John?) So after a lot of nagging on John's part, and the involvement of Molly, and a 'minor' government official, I ended up in the hospital. Entirely unnecessarily.

So now I'm just waiting for the 'doctors' to release me from this prison.

Comment by John: Perhaps you were the one who got infected because you did a BLOODY AUTOPSY on the bat.

Comment by John: Also, your hospital visit was not entirely unnecessary. You were a bit too unconscious to remember, but you had multiple seizures, lost nearly half of your blood volume, and stopped breathing on multiple occasions. I'd say that's worthy of a hospital visit. And the rest of the population of the entire universe agrees with me.

Reply by Sherlock: A bit too unconscious to remember? That shows what you know.

The Science of Deduction

Something I forgot to mention in my last post, Moriarty also set up that lovely subway accident. He did that to ensure there wouldn't adequate blood supplies for me. Clever isn't it? And yet, he failed.

Comment by not_moriarty: I had fun though. And it's not about winning the battle. It's about winning the war. ;)

The Science of Deduction

Finally being released from this prison. And yet, John has insisted on no cases for two months. I'll probably die of boredom. If you care at all about me, someone will provide cases that I can do from home. Otherwise, you've as good as killed me. That is all.

Comment by fairykirsty: Dear Mr Sherlock. I sent you an email about my missing rabbit Bluebell. Please please please can you help? Love Kirsty.

*Reply deleted*


End file.
